Strongest Storm, Book Three: Darkest Shadows
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: Frostwind is now dead, but a new threat has emerged that could destroy the entire forest. With newleaf finally in full swing kits are being born and the Clans are thriving. Can Stormsong keep a secret that could fulfill the deadly threat that haunts the forest? Sequel to Waning Moon.
1. Blue Eyes

**AN: Here's the beginning of Book Three! Darkest Shadows will definitely be one of the more exciting books! Hopefully everyone will enjoy this one as much as they enjoyed the last one! Now the prologue is posted below in case anyone doesn't believe me.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** _Firestar-_ flame colored tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** _Stormsong_- silver, black and gray she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Larchpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** _Leafpelt_- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

_Mousefur-_ small dusky brown she-cat

_Dustpelt-_ dark brown tabby tom

_Sandstorm_- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Longtail-_ pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

_Cloudtail-_ long-haired white tom with blue eyes

_Brackenfur-_ golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

_Brightheart_- white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

_Ashfur-_ gray tom (with lighter flecks) with dark blue eyes

_Brambleclaw-_ dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Rainstorm_- dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Sootpelt_- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

_Squirreltail_- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

_Whiteleaf_- white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Leafpaw-_ light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Snowpaw_- white she-cat with blue eyes

_Larchpaw_- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Birchpaw_- light brown tabby tom; temporarily mentored by Brambleclaw

**Queens:**

_Ferncloud- _speckled pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Sorreltail_- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits; Flamekit, Aspenkit, Cedarkit and Honeykit

Squirreltail- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Brambleclaw's kits

**Elders:**

_Goldenflower-_ pale ginger she-cat

_Frostfur-_ white she-cat with blue eyes

_Dappletail-_ very old tortoiseshell she-cat

_Speckletail-_ pale tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Flamekit_- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

_Aspenkit_- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Cedarkit_- pale ginger tom with green eyes

_Honeykit_- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** _Blackstar-_ large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:** _Rowanclaw- _ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** _Littlecloud-_ very small tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Rockfur**

**Warriors:**

_Oakfur-_ small brown tom

_Pinepelt_- gray she-cat with green eyes

_Smokefrost_- gray and black tom with blue eyes

_Talonclaw_- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

_Lilacpool_- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Flyheart_- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Rockfur_- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

_Tallpoppy-_ long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Olivekit, Stonekit and Branchkit**  
**

_Tawnypelt_- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

_Olivekit_- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Stonekit_- gray and brown tabby tom

_Branchkit_- light brown tabby tom

**WindClan**

**Leader:** _Mudstar-_ mottled dark brown tom

**Deputy:**_ Tornear_- tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** _Barkface-_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Galepaw**

**Warriors:**

_Onewhisker-_ brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

_Whitetail_- small white she-cat

_Milkfeather-_ creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Crowflight_- dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Harewhisker_- brown and white tom

_Swiftbreeze_- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Shadowpelt_- badly scarred dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes

_Weaselfur_- ginger and white tom

_Deerleap_- long-legged light brown tom

**Apprentices:**

_Galepaw_- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Lilypaw_- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Morningflower-_ tortoiseshell she-cat

_Tanglefur_- long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits:**

None

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** _Mistystar_- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** _Heavystep_- thickset tabby tom; very old

**Medicine Cat:** _Mudfur-_ long-haired light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Robinwing**

**Warriors:**

_Stormfur-_ dark gray tom with yellow eyes

_Sasha-_ brown and white she-cat with blue eyes; former rogue

_Mothpool_- dappled golden she-cat with white paws, tail and muzzle with blue eyes

_Hawkfrost_- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

_Frogpelt_- black tom with amber eyes

_Beaverclaw_- huge tabby tom with amber eyes

_Minnowtail_- dark gray and white she-cat

_Beechfur_- light brown tabby tom

_Robinwing_- tan colored tom

**Queens:**

_Feathertail_- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; expecting Frogpelt's kits

_Mosspelt_- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

**Apprentices:**

None

**Elders:**

_Dawnflower_- pale gray she-cat

**Cats Outside Clans**

_Barely_- black and white tom; a loner

* * *

**Prologue**

The forest was still and silent aside from a few crickets that stirred in the undergrowth. Newleaf had arrived, and the rich scents of warm air filled the forest.

A cat moved stealthily throughout the undergrowth. Ferns and branches brushed against his warm pelt. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness of night as he wandered aimlessly throughout the territories that stretched over each other.

He stopped when a mew sounded from nearby. His ears pricked forward in alarm until he recognized a pair of blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"I was wondering if anyone would come," he growled when he came to a halt.

The intruder hiding in the bushes gasped when they saw his face for the first time. Three long scratch marks stretched across his face. Half of the fur was torn apart by scorch marks. The blue-eyed stranger flinched at the sight.

"Yes, my face is horribly scarred," the tom snarled. "But it has fed my hunger for revenge. And you are here to help me."

"And how will I help you?" the stranger demanded.

"By destroying ThunderClan."

* * *

**AN: Short prologue, but that's how all of my prologues are. Don't forget to review!**


	2. A New Day

**AN: Here's chapter one! Now you'll find out why Squirreltail was listed in both the nursery and warrior's list. And it's snowing outside! Isn't it a bit too early for snow on the East Coast of the US? Oh well, it's a Northeaster so who knows... Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Morning sunlight drifted through the warrior's den. A groan escaped from Stormsong's lungs when she felt a paw jab at her side.

Her eyes snapped open when she saw Dustpelt glaring down at her. Beside him were Ashfur and Brambleclaw. All three toms looked annoyed as they waited for something to happen. Her eyes widened when she remembered that she was ThunderClan's new deputy.

"Have you organized the patrols yet?" Dustpelt growled.

"Erm... Ashfur can lead a hunting patrol to Tallpines," she meowed.

"I led a hunting patrol just last night," Ashfur hissed. "I'd rather be part of a border patrol."

Embarrassment washed over Stormsong before she tried to swallow it. "Okay, Brambleclaw can lead the hunting patrol. Take Squirreltail and Sandstorm with you. Dustpelt, you can lead the border patrol by sunningrocks. Make sure RiverClan hasn't crossed the border."

Ashfur narrowed his eyes when he wasn't told to lead a patrol. His tail lashed before he stalked after Dustpelt.

A sigh of relief escaped from Stormsong's lungs. Being deputy was harder than she'd imagined. Not only did she have to organize patrols but she also had to keep an eye on Larchpaw's training skills. Larchpaw was her first apprentice. She wanted to show how skilled she was as a mentor.

"Have you sent out the morning patrols?" Firestar's mew sounded from outside the warrior's den. Stormsong sighed once more and padded out. Camp was buzzing with activity. Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing a mouse while Snowpaw practiced a fighting move. Brackenfur was leaving the nursery to join Brambleclaw's hunting patrol, despite what Stormsong had told him.

"Yes, they're all organized," she replied. "I just have to take Larchpaw out for some training."

"You should also think of who will lead the sunhigh patrol and evening patrols," Firestar told her. His green eyes narrowed and he held her gaze. "I know it takes time to get used to this new schedule, but you will learn," he added when he noticed how stressed she looked. Her fur bristled slightly before she nodded in hopeful agreement.

_Right_, she told herself. _Rainstorm can lead the sunhigh patrol_, _and Sootpelt can take out a patrol near the Thunderpath_.

Stormsong knew that organizing the patrols would take work and patience like Firestar had said. So once she was finished deciding who would lead the patrols today she decided to take Larchpaw out for some training. Her apprentice was young and still had much to learn.

Larchpaw was watching Snowpaw practice and advanced move. Birchpaw had bounded after Squirreltail when she left with Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Brackenfur. Now Larchpaw looked more bored than ever as she leaned against a branch beside the apprentice's den.

"Time for some battle training," she announced when Larchpaw looked up in surprise. "You need to work on your fighting skills."

The tortoiseshell's eyes lit up before she sprang to her paws. Within heartbeats they were already out in the forest.

Signs of newleaf showed everywhere. Warm sunlight bathed Stormsong's already dark fur. She welcomed the warmth and remembered the bitter cold days of leafbare. Memories of the mountains filled her thoughts, and she suddenly remembered Spiderfang.

_He died saving the Clans_, she thought when she remembered what he had said. It was because of him she had been found and saved. Had it not been for Spiderfang she might have lived her life as a loner, or not lived at all.

"Are you okay?" Larchpaw asked when she bounced alongside her.

"I'm just remembering your brother," she murmured.

"Spiderfang or Shrewkit?" Larchpaw tilted her head to one side. Stormsong remembered hearing that Shrewkit had died before he became an apprentice, like Hollykit. The thought made her sad and she wondered if Ferncloud was destined to lose a kit from every litter she had.

"Both," she decided to say.

Larchpaw nodded at that and reached the training hollow. Stormsong stalked past her and stood on the other side. Her green eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she studied Larchpaw carefully.

The apprentice was smaller than her in size. But what Larchpaw made up for in size, she made up for in speed. Stormsong had begun to notice a change in Larchpaw's attitude as well. Larchpaw wanted to prove that she was worthy of becoming a warrior.

Stormsong flicked her tail and ordered Larchpaw to attack with any move she had learned. Larchpaw sprang forward with sheathed paws and pummeled into Stormsong. With a mighty yowl she tried to push Stormsong to the ground, but her strength failed.

With swift movement Stormsong had managed to send her apprentice reeling across the sandy hollow. Larchpaw yelped in surprise when she tumbled.

She recovered from the motions and lunged once again. This time Larchpaw aimed for something that Stormsong wasn't expecting. Her paws swiped across Stormsong's paws, and as she landed she managed to keep away from Stormsong's nips.

"You've improved greatly," she purred after letting Larchpaw shake dust off of her pelt.

Larchpaw's eyes glowed with triumph when she looked at Stormsong. "Do you think Firestar will make me a warrior now?" she asked when she stood in front of her mentor.

"I doubt it," Stormsong replied. "You're still too young, and Snowpaw hasn't even earned her warrior name yet. I'm sure in due time you'll earn your warrior name." She nuzzled her apprentice before glancing up at the sky.

It was a clear blue. She had never seen such a blue sky, and it reminded her of the prophecy that Bluestar had once told her. Out of rain and sky comes the frost that kills. Those words had refused to leave Stormsong's mind, no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

"Come on, let's keep practicing," she meowed when Larchpaw stared at her in confusion.

Thinking about _him_ wasn't going to get her anywhere. She was just going to have to wash away _his_ image from her mind.

They continued battle training until dusk arrived. Stormsong had told Larchpaw that it was time to get back. Darkness quickly took over the forest, and an uneasy feeling washed over her as she led Larchpaw back.

The uneasy feeling didn't go away until they reached camp. By the time Stormsong was back she felt relieved to see her Clanmates wandering about doing their usual business.

Sorreltail's kits were playing outside the nursery while Squirreltail watched them fondly. A proud look gleamed within Brambleclaw's eyes when he sat beside her. Stormsong's eyes narrowed when she realized what was happening.

"Hey Stormsong, guess what?" Squirreltail mewed when she bounded forward.

"Let me guess... you're expecting kits?" She didn't need to use her powers to understand what Squirreltail was thinking. The look in her eyes made it obvious.

"Yes, I'm expecting Brambleclaw's kits!" The happy yowl made Stormsong jump in surprise. Brambleclaw purred when he looked at Squirreltail fondly.

"Leafpelt said that they would be due in two moons," he meowed.

It was than that Stormsong noticed how huge Squirreltail's belly was getting. She blinked in surprise and wondered how she could have missed it.

_It's not like we've been spending every heartbeat together like we used to_, she thought sadly.

Those days were long over. She longed for the days when she would play-fight Squirreltail and Leafpelt outside the nursery.

But she was ThunderClan's deputy now. She had a responsibility for the Clan, and that meant making sacrifices that would make her unhappy in the future.


	3. Blood, Squirreltail's Kits

**Chapter 2**

A few days had passed since Squirreltail announced that she was expecting Brambleclaw's kits. Stormsong had spent most of those days training Larchpaw while organizing patrols. Brambleclaw had taken over Birchpaw's training while Squirreltail was in the nursery. Her belly was swollen with kits, and it wouldn't be long before the Clan heard the pawsteps of more kits in the nursery.

Excitement coursed through Stormsong as she led a patrol across sunningrocks. The day was bright and warm as she studied the borders that stretched into RiverClan territory. Voles streaked across the cracks while she heard the squeaks of mice. Beside her were Brightheart, Snowpaw and Longtail. All three cats looked eager to get back at camp.

"You guys go on back to camp, I'm going to see if there's any prey that can be caught," Stormsong meowed when she caught a familiar scent.

"Are you sure you don't want some back up?" Longtail growled. His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he gazed at her warily.

When Stormsong shook her head Longtail bounded after the patrol.

She was thankful that they didn't press her further. Her ears swiveled back when she heard the sound of pawsteps splashing into the river. She whipped around to see Stormfur, Hawkfrost and Heavystep standing near the river's edge. All three toms were taking drinks from the river, but Heavystep kept watch.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" he demanded when she stared at him. Stormfur's yellow eyes narrowed when he glared at her.

"Actually... I came to let Stormfur and Feathertail know what happened to Graystripe," she explained half sheepishly and guiltily. She knew that the news would shock both young cats. Heavystep narrowed his eyes again, but nodded just the same. "Graystripe was killed in a battle near ThunderClan's camp. Firestar wanted me to let you know what happened to him. He died bravely, defending Firestar from losing another life."

Stormfur looked like he was ready to burst with outrage. She held his gaze until he lowered his head.

"My father died," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Heavystep growled. "But Graystripe was a ThunderClan cat. Your future lies in RiverClan." He glared at Stormsong before herding Stormfur away from the river. She stared after them and shook her head in embarrassment.

_I've only made Stormfur feel worse_, she thought.

"This was more than just about Graystripe wasn't it?" Hawkfrost asked once they were alone.

Just a few days ago they had decided to stop meeting. But Stormsong couldn't stay away. Sunningrocks had called her here for a reason, and she knew that she had to tell Hawkfrost what had happened.

"I'm the new deputy of ThunderClan," she whispered.

Hawkfrost just stared at her as if she had grown wings. Her paws shuffled against the cold rocks when he remained silent. Eventually she had to cough to get his attention, and he blinked in response.

"Deputy of ThunderClan!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you too young?"

"That's what I keep telling Firestar," she replied. "But he insisted that I stay as his deputy. He thinks I'm a good choice."

The dark brown tom suddenly stepped forward and pressed his nose against her shoulder. Though he was taller than her in size he tried to make himself look less dangerous. She was thankful for that, and she couldn't help but purr affectionately.

"I should get going, my Clan will miss me," Hawkfrost meowed when he stepped back.

"I will see you at the Gathering," she murmured when he began to leave.

Hawkfrost nodded in agreement and bounded away, sending pebbles flying across the ground. Stormsong watched him disappear until she decided it was time to go back.

She managed to catch a shrew and a mouse before returning, to make her excuse valid. Dusk settled around the forest by the time Stormsong returned. Cats were gathered outside the nursery while Brambleclaw paced around.

Sandstorm's paws were scraping against the ground. Firestar's ears pricked forward in alarm when a wail sounded from outside the nursery. Shock coursed through Stormsong when she realized that Squirreltail must be giving birth.

The silver, black and gray she-cat rushed forward and peered between the ferns. Leafpelt was standing beside Squirreltail. Sorreltail had gathered her kits outside the nursery. They were trying to get inside to see what was happening.

"She's had two healthy kits," Leafpelt announced when Brambleclaw padded near the nursery's entrance. "You can see her now."

Her eyes focused on Stormsong, but she felt too anxious to speak. She looked away in embarrassment before padding after Sandstorm and Firestar.

Stormsong's eyes widened when she stared down at Squirreltail's newest kits. Though she now knew that they weren't kin, she couldn't help but feel pride for her best friend. Squirreltail deserved to be the mother of these two kits.

"They're beautiful Squirreltail," Brambleclaw purred. His purr was loud enough to make the nursery tremble.

"I've thought of names for them already," Squirreltail mewed in a tired voice. "The dark ginger one is going to be called Emberkit, and the ginger-brown one will be called Shalekit."

_Shalekit is an odd name_, Stormsong thought with a flick of her ears. She had never heard of the name Shalekit before.

"Those are wonderful names," Sandstorm purred.

"They will make ThunderClan proud," Firestar added.

With those final words they left the nursery. Sorreltail had returned with her kits. Flamekit's eyes narrowed curiously while Aspenkit, Cedarkit and Honeykit watched the newcomers fearfully. They didn't know what other kits looked like.

"Is there any blood?" Cedarkit asked.

Stormsong stared at Cedarkit in surprise. Why would any kit ask such a question? Sorreltail had noticed the shock and wrapped her tail around Cedarkit's body, pushing him towards her.

"No," she whispered in response.

She shook her head and tried not to think about the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Blood. There was so much blood around her vision. Her claws unsheathed before she stalked out of the nursery. By the time she left the blood had faded.

"Stormsong, can I talk with you?" Leafpelt's voice made Stormsong jump in surprise.

The deputy tried her hardest to get away, but she found no excuse. With a simple shrug she padded after Leafpelt into the light brown tabby's den. Leafpelt suddenly whipped around and faced Stormsong with burning amber eyes.

"I knew it," the medicine cat mewed when she placed a paw against Stormsong's belly. Once again she jumped at the sudden movement. Leafpelt's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she gave a nod. "You're expecting kits, though I'm not sure how long into the pregnancy you're in," she explained.

Confusion swept over Stormsong when she gazed at Leafpelt. Then her words sank in. Stormsong gaped at Leafpelt in disbelief.

_StarClan can't let this happen_! she thought desperately.

"So are you going to tell who the father is?" Leafpelt asked. "Or am I supposed to keep this a secret?"

"If you tell the Clan Firestar will have to choose someone else as his deputy... maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea," she suddenly admitted.

"No, this is your destiny," Leafpelt meowed. "You were always meant to become the deputy, and eventually leader. I was told in a dream once when I was an apprentice."

Stormsong's mouth continued opening and closing in disbelief. Eventually she shook her head and tried to push away the shock and fear that began to overwhelm her.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"It's too late to take parsley, that would've stopped the kits from developing," Leafpelt explained. "If you wish to keep your position as deputy, than you will have to give up your unborn kits to another queen."

Stormsong's stomach felt hollow. She couldn't let some other queen raise her unborn kits. What sort of mousebrain would do that? Then she thought of the destiny that Leafpelt had foretold. She shook her head in confusion and realized that this was a decision she couldn't make with Leafpelt's help.

"I need to think about it," she murmured.

With those final words she backed out of Leaftail's den and didn't say anything else. Her thoughts churned with anxiety as she wondered what to do. Only time would tell whether or not she would make the right decision.


	4. StarClan's Vision

**AN: Long chapter alert! And it's an important one as well! There will likely be twenty to twenty-one chapters in this story depending on how much time I have. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helps to know who's enjoying this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Still rigid with shock after the news Leafpelt shared with her, Stormsong's muscles made little movement. Why wasn't her belly huge like Squirreltail or Sorreltail's? None of what Leafpelt had said made sense to her. If what Leafpelt had said was true, than why wasn't she eating more like any normal queen?

Her head began to spin as she imagined what the kits would look like. One would look like Hawkfrost - dark brown fur with those same broad shoulders. Maybe it would have a white underbelly, and ice-blue eyes like their father. The second kit would look more like Ravenheart if she had more than one.

Those thoughts continued haunting her until she bumped into someone. Stormsong felt irritable almost immediately. Her fur bristled when she glared up at Ashfur. His dark blue eyes glowed in the darkness when he realized who had bumped into him.

"Stormsong, I was wondering where you'd wandered off to," he meowed in a calming voice.

"I was speaking with Leafpelt," she retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have patrols to organize." She snorted and was about to leave when Ashfur blocked her way. Determination gleamed within his blue eyes when he continued staring at her. Unease began to creep over Stormsong.

"I think we should go hunting tonight," he purred.

"No," she hissed. "I have patrols to-" Ashfur cut her off and glared.

"Or I will tell the Clan about your kits," he countered.

Dismay swept over Stormsong. She gaped at him before glancing around for help. Most cats were in their nests already or had left for the moonhigh patrol. She couldn't escape this time.

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"Sharp ears," he growled.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She was about to say something in response when Firestar emerged from his den. Ashfur opened his mouth but was stopped from speaking when Firestar approached. The flame colored leader gave Ashfur a cold look before looking back at Stormsong.

"I need to speak with you in my den," Firestar meowed.

Stormsong dipped her head in relief when she followed him. She stuck her tongue out at Ashfur before slipping inside. Anger gleamed within his blue eyes, along with something else. She knew that this was far from over.

Firestar held her gaze for a few heartbeats before flicking his tail.

"You and Ashfur seem to be getting along," he said when silence passed between them. Stormsong remained icily silent and glared. Firestar purred at her reaction and gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand why you are angry. But you should learn to get along with your Clanmates."

"He's difficult to work with," she hissed irritably. "All he ever does is... demand things from me." She wanted to say that he mooned over her, but that sounded kit-like.

"As deputy you need to learn what is going on around camp," he told her with a shrug. "Now the real reason I have asked you here is because there will be a Gathering tomorrow night."

Stormsong felt her stomach drop when he mentioned the Gathering. She realized that this would be her first Gathering as ThunderClan's deputy. The very idea sent thrills of excitement through her. Yet she was worried about how the Clans would react when they found out she was deputy.

"What should I do while we are at Fourtrees?" she asked.

"Just remain calm throughout the Gathering," he explained. "If anyone asks what happened to Graystripe, tell them he died bravely in battle. No one needs to know the entire truth." She nodded and thought that was reasonable enough. "You will be taking Larchpaw for the first time, so make sure she doesn't say anything that could give away secrets."

Again Stormsong nodded. Those all sounded reasonable, and she could understand why Firestar wouldn't want the Clans to know what had happened to Graystripe. Guilt clawed at her belly when she remembered what she had to do.

_I killed Graystripe_, she thought sadly. _He is dead because of_, _and yet Firestar chose me as his deputy_.

"And there is something else I wanted to tell you," Firestar suddenly said when she stood up. She turned to look at him, green eyes narrowed in confusion. "Graystripe told me that he wanted you to become the next deputy," he whispered. "He said before Frostwind came that you were the best choice. I questioned him as to why but he didn't explain. So I only did what he wished for."

Confusion gleamed within Stormsong's eyes before she nodded. Graystripe had actually said those words? The very idea sounded mousebrained to her, but Firestar didn't say anything else. Instead he asked for her to leave, flicking his tail so that Sandstorm could sleep with him.

Sandstorm dipped her head respectfully, and Stormsong's fur ruffled in embarrassment. She wasn't used to the kind of respect Sandstorm showed her. Any other cat would just glare at her and accuse her of cheating her way into deputyship.

Stormsong tried not to think about it as she returned to the warrior's den. Thankfully Ashfur was asleep when she returned. His fur rose and fell softly like the others around him. Anger rose in Stormsong's chest and she chose to sleep as far away from him as possible.

Once curled up she relaxed and found herself fast asleep.

OoOo

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the wails of kits crying in the distance. Panic gripped at Stormsong's heart, and she leaped to her paws. She realized that she wasn't in the warrior's den. Instead she was in the middle of the forest.

She didn't know why she had started running. The sounds of kits wailing in the distance had unnerved her. Suddenly their cries had stopped, and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

_Where are you_? she tried to choke out. She found that she couldn't speak. Her throat felt dry and unused.

The stench of blood hit her lungs when she opened her mouth in a soundless cry. Horror surged through Stormsong when she realized that she was too late. She came to a halt when she reached a hollowed out tree.

Hiding within the tree were a couple of kits. Their bodies were completely still. Blood was splattered across the wood and the nest of pine they had slept in. Stormsong felt the world spinning around her when she realized that they could not be saved.

She closed her eyes and willed StarClan to end this nightmare. When her wish didn't come true she opened her eyes again.

Surprise flared within Stormsong's chest when she saw that one of the three kits was still alive. It was a tiny black kit. It let out a wail and struggled to get away from it's dead siblings. Pity swelled within her as she watched.

"I can't save you little one," she whispered.

"Yes you can." Stormsong nearly leaped out of her fur when a familiar voice sounded from nearby. She whipped around to see a long-legged black tom staring at her sadly. "This is a vision. StarClan wanted you to see this so that these kits would be saved."

"Spiderfang..." Her heart felt heavy with sorrow when she looked at the StarClan cat. Spiderfang had died in the battle between Frostwind and her rogues. He had saved her life when she was just a kit. She missed him so much. "I... I don't know if the Clan will accept them."

"The Clan accepted you," he countered. "And they will accept these kits."

His image began to fade away. Stormsong felt even more confused than ever. Did she really want to save these kits? How would the future of the Clans be altered? She shook her head and tried not to think about it as the vision faded as well.

OoOo

When her eyes opened again she found herself in the warrior's den once more. Dawn was barely approaching, and most cats were fast asleep.

She decided to wake up Whiteleaf. The white-furred she-cat would be more sympathetic towards the kits once they were found. If all of them survived, Stormsong reminded herself. Only one had survived in her vision.

"Huh, what?" Whiteleaf opened her eyes and blinked away sleep when Stormsong poked her.

"I need you to come with me," she explained.

She padded out of the den and waited impatiently for Whiteleaf to join her. Heartbeats passed before Whiteleaf emerged from the den. Her green eyes were dark with sleep when she blinked at Stormsong.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I'll explain later, we just have to hurry!" Stormsong didn't bother waiting.

Rainstorm was on guard duty, but he didn't question where they were going. Stormsong was relieved when she bounded through the forest. She followed the path that her dream had led her, avoiding rocks or ferns that stood in the way.

One tree had stood out amongst the others. Near the bottom was a hollowed out log. Already she could hear the kits mewling for their mother's milk. She didn't bother asking where the mother had gone. These kits had been abandoned in the hollow.

"Can you please tell me what this is about?" Whiteleaf demanded after she managed to catch up.

"I had a dream," Stormsong explained. "They told me that there are kits hidden in that tree. They need help." She searched Whiteleaf desperately for any kind of help. The white-furred she-cat was about to reply when a snarl sounded from nearby.

A dark russet-red muzzle poked through the bushes. Stormsong's hackles rose when she realized that it was a fox. It's teeth were bared, gleaming frosty white. She stood rigid beside Whiteleaf, whose body began to tremble with fear.

"StarClan help us!" Whiteleaf screeched.

Stormsong didn't bother responding. Instead she felt heat rising from beneath her paws. Hatred for the fox burned deeply within as she stalked forward. The fox snarled again and glared at her with it's beady black eyes.

Without warning she lunged forward. The fox opened it's jaws, ready for the attack. What it wasn't ready for was the fire that burned from her claws. She dug her claws into the large creature's muzzle. It let out a howl of pain when the fur along it's muzzle singed.

Even if she was expecting kits she was willing to put them at risk to defend the territory. A fox was bad news for any Clan.

It tried desperately to shake her off, but she held on for dear life. She didn't let go until it tried scratching at it's burned muzzle. She leaped out of the way and landed on her paws. The fox snarled, but it cried out in pain when the burn marks became too much.

She spat at the fox and allowed smoke to fume from her claws. Fear gleamed within the fox's eyes before it retreated back into the forest. Stormsong gave a satisfied nod when she was sure that the fox was gone.

"What in StarClan's name was that about?" Whiteleaf growled when she padded forward. "And why were your claws on fire?"

"It's a long story," Stormsong sighed. "We need to get these kits to safety."

She peered into the hollow to see that there were two kits rather than three. Confusion swept over Stormsong. She wondered where the third kit could have gone.

Then her heart nearly stopped. The third kit had been _hers_.

_A black kit_, she thought.

"Grab one," she ordered.

Whiteleaf thankfully didn't argue. The kits were dark gray and lighter gray in color. They reminded Stormsong of Rainstorm and Sootpelt. Whoever their mother was had abandoned them when they were born. They needed the attention of a mother now.

Silence fell upon them as they returned to camp. The kits were too weak to mewl now. Instead the dark gray one wriggled helplessly in Stormsong's jaws. She felt pity once more and wondered how their mother could have left them like this. They would have been dead had it not been for her.

_No_, _they would have been dead had it not been for StarClan_, she reminded herself.

"What are you doing with those kits?" Rainstorm's question made Stormsong freeze in mid-step. She met his gaze and dropped the kit as gently as she could.

"The warrior code says that we cannot abandon them," she replied. "A fox was going to kill them."

Rainstorm eyed her cautiously. Whiteleaf pushed her way past him and ignored his annoyed look. Stormsong followed her after picking up the dark gray kit.

By now the sun had almost fully risen. Cats were awake and questioning where the kits had come from. Stormsong didn't answer. Instead she headed straight for Leafpelt's den. Inside the medicine cat was sorting through the herbs she must have collected during the night.

She looked up in surprise when she heard the kits mewling.

"Where did they come from?" she asked when she gave Whiteleaf's kit a curious sniff.

"We found them abandoned in the forest," Whiteleaf explained. "A fox was going to attack them, but Stormsong chased it away."

Leafpelt's eyes narrowed when she glanced at Stormsong's kit.

"I see... they will need a mother to look after them," the tabby mewed. "I'm not sure if the Clan will accept them since they are rogue-born kits."

_We don't know that for sure_, Stormsong wanted to wail. She kept her mouth shut just the same. If she tried to defend the kits Leafpelt might believe they were hers.

"Have you thought of names for them?" Whiteleaf asked when they reached the nursery. Leafpelt had told them to let Squirreltail nurse the kits. Her three kits might be a couple of days older than them, but that wouldn't matter.

Stormsong didn't answer until they entered the den. Squirreltail was nursing her kits while Sorreltail's played with a leaf. Brambleclaw was sitting beside Squirreltail, a proud look gleaming within his amber eyes.

"They will be called Frozenkit and Echokit." The names had come so suddenly, but she liked the way they sounded.

Whiteleaf gave her a quizzical look, but she nodded just the same.

"Are you sure you can handle all five of them?" Stormsong asked.

"If Sorreltail can handle four than I can handle five," Squirreltail replied.

Stormsong purred and thanked her friend before leaving. _Thank you StarClan_, she thought silently. _And welcome to the Clan, little ones_.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, this chapter was split-up for a reason. It would have been close to five thousand words had I kept going.**


	5. Mistake

**AN: Okay, I had several chapter titles for this one. First it was Dark Gathering, than it changed to Battles Within. Then I realized Mistake was the perfect choice. So there ya have it, new chapter and lots of exploding anger :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The night air was warm when Stormsong joined Firestar. No cats in the Clan questioned where the kits had come from. When Stormsong told Firestar what had happened he told her that he would ask the leaders if there were kits missing from their Clans. Stormsong had a feeling that Frozenkit and Echokit had destinies that would greatly effect ThunderClan.

"We say nothing about how the kits were found," Firestar meowed when Cloudtail, Longtail, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Brightheart and Whiteleaf gathered around him. Larchpaw and Birchpaw were there as well, but Brambleclaw, Birchpaw's temporary mentor, had been asked to guard the camp. "And keep an eye out for any trouble that might be around." He glanced pointedly at Larchpaw and Birchpaw.

Snowpaw was fuming in the back of camp, but it wouldn't be long before she became a warrior. Stormsong knew that she would be welcomed at the next Gathering.

"Let's get going." Firestar rose to his paws and led the way out of camp. Stormsong bounded after him as he began to run forward.

All of them were eager to see what would happen at the next Gathering. Since the battle against Frostwind and the rogues the Clans had been strangely peaceful. Not even WindClan or ShadowClan pressed the borders.

The trees began to sway as a breeze picked up. Stormsong's ears pricked forward when she picked up the scent of mingled Clans.

ShadowClan was there. Her fur brushed against Sandstorm's, and the pale ginger she-cat glanced at her in concern.

"Just remember to act natural," Sandstorm murmured when she noticed Stormsong's fear-scent.

Stormsong nodded in agreement and padded forward. Despite the fear that had begun to swell within her, she couldn't help but feel excitement. This would be her first Gathering as ThunderClan's new deputy. The very idea made her claws knead the ground with anxiety.

"Firestar, it is good to see you again," Rowanclaw, ShadowClan's deputy, meowed with a dip of her head. Rowanclaw had never acted formal around Firestar before, but seeing as he had taken a large amount of cats she didn't want to start a fight. Stormsong narrowed her eyes when Rowanclaw joined her Clanmates.

_Does she know anything about the kits I found_? she wondered. Surprise flared within her when she saw Talonpelt amongst his Clanmates. He was the brother of Arrowstripe, a cat who had been killed in the battle between Frostwind and the rogues.

"Talonpelt, how is the prey running?" she asked when she approached him.

Surprise lit within Talonpelt's eyes, but he dipped his head just the same. "The prey is running fine," he replied. "ShadowClan will always remain strong." There was determination within his voice. Stormsong knew that he meant what he said - it was a threat rather than a welcoming.

She dipped her head respectfully and searched the clearing for signs of trouble. Larchpaw and Birchpaw were listening to a couple of apprentices chat about how they'd managed to scare off a badger from their territory. Brightheart and Cloudtail were speaking to a warrior known as Oakfur. All seemed peaceful for the most part.

RiverClan arrived shortly after she'd finished speaking to Talonpelt. Stormsong stiffened when she spotted Hawkfrost amongst the group of warriors. Standing around him were Mothpool, Sasha and Beaverclaw. The other RiverClan cats were Stormfur and Minnowpaw, the apprentice that she had saved a couple of moons ago.

Her head ducked in embarrassment when Hawkfrost approached. Mothpool had offered to go with him, but he turned her down. His blue eyes glittered like his namesake. Stormsong felt her ears flattening when she held his gaze.

"So how is life as ThunderClan's deputy?" Stormsong forced back a gasp when he asked that question. "I overheard some warriors when they were patrolling sunningrocks," he explained with a shrug. "They're still my favorite place to visit even if we don't keep contact."

"I can't be seen with you Hawkfrost," she whispered. Bitter grief swelled within her throat, making it difficult to speak. "I... I'm the deputy now. If any cat catches me with you, they'll know something is up."

"So I won't be able to see my kits?" More surprise flared within her when his voice became cold. "Another lucky guess I suppose."

Stormsong lowered her gaze and thought of what to say to that. "You'll keep it a secret, won't you?" she asked.

"Only if one of the kits stay with me," he growled. "I would say that's a fair call."

_I'm only giving birth to one kit though_, she told herself. Then she realized that this was the answer to her problems. If she gave up her kit to Hawkfrost than she could keep her position as ThunderClan's deputy. Heartbeats of silence passed between them before she nodded in agreement.

"You will raise the kit," she whispered.

Hawkfrost gave a satisfied nod before joining his Clanmates once more. Stormsong watched him sadly and wondered if the battle was to be their last happy meeting. With a sigh she shook her head and joined the other deputies under the Great Rock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rowanclaw sneered.

"You'll find out later on," Stormsong replied.

"I hope everything's alright with Graystripe," Heavystep meowed. Stormsong raised her chin and didn't bother answering. Just as he was finished speaking WindClan finally arrived. Mudstar's fur brushed against the Great Rock before he jumped up to sit beside Mistystar.

Stormsong grimaced when she spotted Shadowpelt for the first time amongst the crowd. When he looked up at her she saw that his face had several scars along it. The fur had been torn away by burn marks. She realized that he was scarred because of what she had done.

_I'm sorry_, she tried to tell him silently. _Really I am_!

But her silent words were left unheard. Shadowpelt's eyes burned with hatred before he looked away and whispered something to Whitetail.

"I'd like to begin the Gathering," Mudstar hissed when yowl for silence sounded. When no cat argued against him he took a step forward. "I'd like to make a complaint to ThunderClan. They've stolen territory from us and nearly killed one of my warriors!"

Almost as soon as the words were spoken yowls of outrage followed. ThunderClan cats sprang to their paws and spat at Mudstar. Stormsong's ears flattened in dismay when she realized that Mudstar had every right to accuse her of murder.

"Mudstar, we have done no such thing," Firestar told him calmly. "In fact WindClan tried stretching their borders over ThunderClan in the past moon. Care to explain yourself?"

"We need more territory," Mudstar spat. "Our Clan is growing in numbers, and we don't have enough prey to feed our queens and their kits."

"I highly doubt that," Rowanclaw snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Knowing Mudstar he's just being a greedy mousebrain."

"Enough fighting, StarClan is angry!" Speckletail, one of the elders that had gone with ThunderClan, cried out.

Stormsong looked up in surprise to see that she was right. As if they had sensed there would be trouble a single cloud blocked out the moon. Relief washed over her when Mudstar didn't press any further. The WindClan leader sat back down and grumbled something under his breath.

"RiverClan is doing well since newleaf came," Mistystar meowed once the grumblings had died down. "I am sad to say that Leopardstar has gone to hunt with StarClan. She had moons of peace after the horrific battles she faced, and I wish for nothing more." A moment of silence passed as cats bowed their heads. Even the WindClan cats were shocked to hear such news. Stormsong remembered how bravely Leopardstar had fought in the battle against Frostwind. "And we have three new warriors; Minnowtail, Beechfur and Robinwing are all here."

This time yowls of congratulations followed Mistystar's words. Stormsong gasped when she heard the name Minnowtail. She remembered saving Minnowtail when the newly named warrior was just an apprentice. She raised her head to see the dark gray and white cat puffing out her chest proudly.

"ShadowClan has also thrived," Blackstar announced when Mistystar stepped back. His huge black paws stood out amongst the other leaders, and Stormsong had to suppress a shudder. He had never turned his back on the warrior code as far as she knew. "We have two new warriors as well; Lilacpool could not make it because of an injury on her shoulder, but Flyheart is among us." Stormsong had to strain eyes in order to see Flyheart. She was surprised when she saw him sitting beside Whiteleaf. The white-furred she-cat shifted uncomfortably when cats cheered for Flyheart.

"ThunderClan is thriving as well," Firestar called out. "I am sad to say that Graystripe has also gone to hunt with StarClan." Gasps of shock followed Firestar's words. Everyone had expected Graystripe to become his next deputy. Stormsong had learned the hard way that no cat lived forever. "Stormsong is my new deputy."

Almost immediately yowls of disbelief echoed throughout the clearing. Embarrassment washed over Stormsong when Rowanclaw and Tornear gaped at her. Heavystep simply smirked when he saw how many cats were angered by Firestar's choice.

"Enough!" Again Speckletail's caterwaul managed to soothe everyone's yowling. Stormsong breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that clouds were covering the sky once more. "Anger isn't going to get us anywhere," she added when her caterwaul was met with an icy silence.

"Speckletail speaks wisely," Mistystar meowed with a dip of her head. "This Gathering is over!"

With those final words she jumped off of the Great Rock and joined her Clanmates. Stormsong glanced down at her paws before she felt a tail brush against her shoulder. She was surprised to see Rowanclaw gazing at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, they'll find something else to complain about," she snorted before retreating to her own Clanmates.

_I've never seen Rowanclaw act friendly towards anyone_, Stormsong thought when her Clan gathered around her._ Maybe she is speaking from experience_.

"Let's go home," Firestar murmured when the Clan began to discuss what had happened. His eyes fell upon her, and Stormsong's ears flattened.

_I can't help but think that you've made a terrible mistake, Firestar_, she thought bitterly.


	6. One Dead, Two Survive

**AN: Yay for another chapter! I was focusing on my Tron FF, which is why this wasn't updated more quickly. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed since the Gathering. Snowpaw was bouncing around excitedly as she had heard about her warrior ceremony. She would become a warrior by tonight. The entire Clan was thrilled about the news. Speckletail especially looked like she was ready to burst with happiness. Stormsong could tell that Speckletail was on her last legs, and seeing her daughter become a warrior was something she needed now more than ever.

So now Stormsong was approaching Brambleclaw, who had taken Birchpaw out earlier for battle training. "I want you to take out a hunting patrol," she told him. "The fresh-kill pile looks a little low."

"Who should I take with me?" Brambleclaw eyed her suspiciously. She knew that he was eying her belly, which was getting slightly bigger. Her heartbeat pounded with unease when Birchpaw gazed at his temporary mentor fondly. If Brambleclaw accused her of expecting kits than the entire Clan would know.

"Take Ashfur, Sootpelt and Brightheart with you," she finally meowed. "I'm sure Snowpaw will be taking a break during the hunting," she added when Brambleclaw dipped his head. She didn't want to speak with Ashfur either. The gray speckled tom was being as irritable as ever, and she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone anytime soon. So sending him on constant patrols was the best option.

Stormsong gave the dark brown tabby a satisfied nod when he gathered up the other warriors. Brightheart was a skilled hunter, and Stormsong knew that she would help stock up the fresh-kill pile. Once the cats were gone she returned to her post near the fresh-kill pile.

Larchpaw was pouncing on a leaf while Birchpaw tried to show her a move that Brambleclaw had taught him. The young tabby did a half twist in the air and landed on his paws before swiping them across his sister's nose. Stormsong forced back a purr as she watched them. Birchpaw was becoming a formidable fighter thanks to Brambleclaw's extra training. He even began to outmatch his sister during training practice.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl made Stormsong jump in surprise. She glanced around and saw that most cats were already approaching the Highrock as dusk settled in around them. She hadn't even realized how late it was until she looked up at the sky.

Speckletail and the other elders emerged from the den to watch Snowpaw become a warrior. Speckletail's eyes glowed with warmth as she watched her daughter. Despite the old age she looked younger than ever as she watched Snowpaw receive her warrior name.

"I believe one cat is long overdue to receive her warrior name," Firestar began as Brambleclaw's patrol returned. Brightheart's single eye widened and she bounded forward, joining Cloudtail who was sitting beside Brackenfur and Dustpelt. "Brightheart, do you believe that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Pride gleamed within Brightheart's eye before she nodded.

"She is more than ready," she replied firmly.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowpaw's eyes were glowing with happiness as she gazed up at the flame-colored leader.

"I do," she meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Firestar pressed his nose against the newly named warrior's forehead. In return she gave his shoulder a respectful look. Stormsong couldn't feel more proud for her friend. Snowstorm had lived in the mountains for moons until she was found by the journeying cats. Speckletail had found her daughter again after Snowstorm was taken as a kit by a hawk.

"Snowstorm! Snowstorm!" The Clan cheered for Snowstorm's new name. Her eyes glowed with pride as she raised her chin.

"Congratulations Snowstorm," Stormsong purred when she approached her friend. "You of all cats deserve your name."

Snowstorm ducked her head in embarrassment as more cats crowded around her. "Thanks, it feels strange knowing that just a few moons ago I was living in the mountains," she murmured.

"My daughter." Speckletail's raspy voice reached them. Stormsong backed away and gave Speckletail a chance to congratulate her daughter.

She wasn't surprised to see Leafpelt speaking with Firestar, whose eyes widened in surprise. The medicine cat was always busy checking on the warriors when she had the chance. Stormsong had never seen Leafpelt more active since Cinderpelt's death.

"Whiteleaf is expecting kits," Leafpelt explained when Stormsong approached them. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Stormsong's swollen belly. She winced at Leafpelt's observant gaze and wondered if Firestar would notice. "The Clan will be pleased to hear this news," she added carefully.

"Indeed," Stormsong murmured. She tried not to sound fearful as she looked anywhere but at Leafpelt. "The Clan will have plenty of apprentices by leafbare." An uneasy silence passed between them, and Stormsong felt something stir within her belly.

_Are my kits coming_? she wondered when Leafpelt wasn't looking. She looked at Leafpelt warily before slipping away. The medicine cat wouldn't leave her alone until she confessed what was happening. This was something she needed to do on her own.

OoOo

The pain had gotten worse by the time she reached sunningrocks. No cat had questioned where she was going - not even Larchpaw. She was surprised that they didn't bother asking where she was slipping off to.

_StarClan let this end quickly_, she thought as she hid herself under a holly bush.

A yowl escaped her lungs when the first kit came. She had watched Squirreltail prepare for her kits' arrival, and realized that she should have built a nest before reaching the bush. But now it was too late as the first kit suddenly arrived.

Shudders coursed through Stormsong when the first kit arrived. She turned a little to nip the sack open, though even that was enough to cause ripples of pain. The kit wasn't moving, and she knew that it was dead. A second kit was coming, and this time Stormsong was more prepared for it.

Her teeth clenched together as the second kit arrived. She nipped the sac open once more and saw that this kit was moving around.

Relief washed over Stormsong when she realized that the last kit was coming. She struggled to deliver the last one, but when it finally came she couldn't help feeling proud of herself.

_Two kits are alive_! The words screamed within her. She felt warmth and happiness surge through her as the two kits squealed for milk. They were different in color patterns.

One was black with brown speckles around their ear, while the other was dark brown with black markings along the base of it's tail. She purred and nuzzled them affectionately, than felt her heart almost skip a beat.

_I'm not producing any milk_, she realized. The kits were trying to drink milk, but no matter how hard they tried nothing came out. _Maybe it's better this way_. _The Clan won't know who their mother is_, she decided after sniffing the kits.

"I thought I heard something across the border." Stormsong stiffened when she heard a RiverClan cat speak. She recognized it as Stormfur's voice.

"Come on Stormfur, I doubt it's nothing important," Frogpelt's voice meowed.

The RiverClan cats had stopped near the edge of the river. Stormsong peered through the holly bush, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She saw two cats on the patrol rather than the usual three or four. Stormfur and his companion Frogpelt stood side-by-side as they tasted the air.

She glanced down at the two tiny kits. She had told Hawkfrost that she would give him one of her kits. But now she wanted to keep them. They belonged in ThunderClan with their mother, even if they wouldn't know who she was.

As she rose to her paws she picked up the kit that had died after birth. It was black and gray like her, with brown-tipped ears. Though she felt grief for the dead kit there was little she could do about it. The kit was happier hunting in StarClan. She buried the kit beside the river after the warriors were gone. This was where the kit belonged. Between two territories where it's mother and father had met. She swallowed hard after finishing up.

_Goodbye_, _little one_, she thought. _You will always be remembered in my heart_.

When she returned to where her other two kits were, she saw that they were now sleeping. With a sigh she picked them both up by the scruff and wondered what kind of excuse she could use when she came back to camp. The Clan had already accepted Frozenkit and Echokit, but she doubted they would be as accepting towards her kits, especially if she told them who their mother and father were. Either way she had a feeling that this was only the beginning of these kits' journey.

* * *

**AN: It seems like she gave birth a bit early, but oh well. This story was written a few years ago, I'm just revising it and trying to get it posted while I can.**


	7. Beware The Darkness

**AN: Short chapter, but at least it was posted. I just bought the new Celtic Woman album, and I was really disappointed in it :( But aside from that I've got new wireless headphones which will make my writing much easier :P Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Most of the camp was fast asleep when Stormsong returned with her kits. Snowstorm was still standing guard, but Stormsong had crept in through the dirtplace rather than using the gorse tunnel. She knew that Snowstorm would want to know where the kits had come from. Fortunately Sorreltail's kits were fast asleep when Stormsong slipped into the nursery.

Squirreltail opened her eyes when Stormsong poked her gently. The dark ginger she-cat growled until she saw the tiny bundles of fur dangling limply from Stormsong's jaws. Frozenkit and Echokit were at her belly, while Whiteleaf slept near the edge of the nursery.

"Squirreltail, can you take care of these kits for me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Who is their mother?" Squirreltail answered her question with a question of her own.

Silence followed before Stormsong decided to tell the truth. "I am," she whispered. "But I can't take care of them. The Clan needs me more than they do."

Squirreltail stared at Stormsong in disbelief. "And I'm supposed to tell them I suddenly gave birth to two extra kits? I'm taking care of five as it is!"

"I know that, but once Whiteleaf begins producing milk they can go to her," Stormsong murmured. "Their names are Riverkit and Ravenkit."

She had already decided that they would be named after the things she loved. Her father was one cat Ravenkit had been named after. Riverkit had been named after the cat she had fallen in love with. Though he couldn't see her now she had a feeling Hawkfrost would be bursting with pride.

The dark ginger queen studied Riverkit and Ravenkit carefully before nodding in agreement. Her green eyes were dark as she tried to hide the anxiety she felt for the other kits she was nursing.

"I won't tell the Clan who their mother is," she promised.

A purr rose in Stormsong's throat as she nuzzled her friend affectionately. "Thank you," she whispered before backing out of the den.

As she curled up in her nest, she had a feeling that everything would be alright. Her kits were safe under Squirreltail's care. The dream that StarClan had sent her was meaningless. Riverkit and Ravenkit were safe under ThunderClan's protection.

OoOo

Dawn approached as Stormsong was woken from her sleep. She felt something prodding her side, and opened her eyes to see Sandstorm standing over her. The pale ginger she-cat looked troubled as she held Stormsong's gaze firmly.

"Firestar wants to see you," she meowed.

"What for?" Confusion washed over Stormsong until she remembered what had happened during the night.

_My kits_! She sprang to her paws and stared at Sandstorm, panic gripping her belly.

"He didn't tell me." Sandstorm sounded even more confused as she looked over her shoulder. "He just told me to wake you." With that and a wave of her tail the pale ginger she-cat stalked out of the den. Stormsong glanced around and saw that most of the Clan was still fast asleep.

With a sigh of relief she pushed herself out of her nest and approached the Highrock warily. Firestar was waiting for her inside his den, where few cats would hear them. She glanced around to make sure that cats like Ashfur weren't around.

_Ashfur would do anything to get my attention_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Stormsong, I'm glad you're awake," Firestar murmured when she made her presence known. "I've called you in here because of the two extra kits that Squirreltail is tending to." Stormsong felt her heart drop with fear when his green eyes stared into hers. "Do you have anything to do with these kits?"

"I..." Stormsong looked down at her paws before trying to come up with an answer. "Remember where Whiteleaf and I found those two kits?" she asked. When Firestar narrowed his eyes and nodded, she felt a sigh of relief escape her lungs. "Well, I went back there to see if the mother would return. I realized that there was something wrong, and looked to see that there were two other kits in the hollow. I couldn't leave them behind just as I couldn't leave behind their sisters."

Firestar narrowed his eyes when she was finished explaining. Part of her knew that he wouldn't believe her, but it was the best lie she could come up with. Stormsong stared at Firestar and waited for him to accuse of her lying, which was the truth. She was lying to her leader, but it was for her kit's safety that she lied.

"You know I made you deputy for a reason," he began. His green eyes were still narrowed as he studied her carefully. "But there are times when I wonder if StarClan was wrong."

Stormsong stared at Firestar in dismay. She knew that there were cats better suited as deputy for ThunderClan. But she had come to love her roll as ThunderClan's deputy. She was only just getting used to organizing patrols and taking Larchpaw out for more training.

"Firestar, I promise I won't let you down," Stormsong murmured when she gazed at him.

The flame colored tom's eyes fell upon her before he nodded in agreement. With a sigh of relief she dipped her head and backed out of the den. Snowstorm was keen and ready to return to the warrior's den as Brightheart approached her. The white-furred warrior gave Brightheart a warm purr before joining Rainstorm and Sootpelt.

Stormsong decided to visit the nursery and see how Squirreltail's kits were doing while the Clan was distracted. She knew that the Clan would begin to wonder why she was spending so much time in the nursery, especially with four extra kits in the nursery.

_Hopefully the Clan won't think Frozenkit and Echokit are mine too_, she thought.

When she came into the nursery she saw that Riverkit and Ravenkit were suckling. Frozenkit and Echokit were sleeping while Squirreltail's kits suckled as well. The dark ginger queen looked exhausted as she gazed up at Stormsong.

"I'm sorry you have so many mouths t feed," she murmured when she looked down at Squirreltail.

"It will be worth it," Squirreltail sighed. "The Clan is going to have plenty of new warriors come this leafbare."

Fear suddenly wormed it's way into Stormsong's belly. She glanced down at Ravenkit, whose pelt bristled slightly. It was strange because kits didn't bristle with their downy fur.

Squirreltail didn't seem to notice as she nuzzled her own kits affectionately. Stormsong continued watching Ravenkit until her fur flattened again.

Voices whispered around Stormsong as Sorreltail and Whiteleaf looked at her in concern. Stormsong recognized one of the voices as Spottedleaf's. Another was Bluestar's voice, frantic and full of fear.

"The raven will rise and follow the shadows, fear the darkest shadows!" The voice seemed to scream until Stormsong lashed her tail.

Her eyes flickered when she felt a paw touch her shoulder gently. Whiteleaf stood beside her, green eyes glowing with concern as she studied her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Stormsong snapped.

Without warning she slipped out of the nursery, growling as she thought of what Whiteleaf and Sorreltail had seen or heard. She knew that this was a vision StarClan had sent her. Ravenkit should not have lived, and she was being punished for it.


	8. Fur

**AN: Another short and boring chapter, but there are always going to be fillers in books like these. So basically there are going to be twenty or more chapters in this book, because I'm building the plot slowly this time. Anyways thanks for your reviews, they're always appreciated and fun to read! And yesterday was my birthday, so maybe you can give me extra reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A day had passed since Stormsong's kits were born. By now most of the Clan knew about them, and some were shooting her suspicious looks. Squirreltail was exhausted as ever, but she kept her head held high despite the extra mouths to feed. Whiteleaf had offered to take the kits off of her now that she was producing milk of her own. Leafpelt had decided to give Whiteleaf extra borage so that she could produce more milk than usual.

Now that things were settling down Stormsong decided to lead a patrol around Snakerocks. Moons had passed since she last visited the dangerous area, and she wanted to see if there was any prey hiding around. The fresh-kill pile could always use restocking, even if it was early newleaf. Her patrol consisted of Cloudtail, Snowstorm and Brambleclaw. All three cats looked uncomfortable at the idea of patrolling Snakerocks, but it had to be done.

_I want to make sure no strangers have been through there_, she thought._ Maybe the mother of Frozenkit and Echokit tried making a home there_.

She wanted to scoff at the idea of leaving kits at such a dangerous place. Their mother would not have known that Snakerocks was so dangerous. But after hearing stories of how the dog pack had lived there and killed Swiftpaw, she couldn't help but feel fear. Brightheart had been left terribly scarred after the whole ordeal, but she remained strong as ever despite her condition.

"Look for signs of intruders," she ordered when they reached Snakerocks. "Firestar wants to know if the kits who came a couple of days ago have a mother around here."

Brambleclaw looked at her doubtfully while Cloudtail and Snowstorm just stared at her. She knew the odds of finding their mother was now slim. If their mother really did care than she would have come after them by now. Obviously the kits had been abandoned, but Firestar wanted to feel reassured that was the case.

"I can't smell anything but dust," Snowstorm muttered as she opened her jaws to taste the air.

"I do smell rabbit," Cloudtail suddenly whispered. Stormsong's eyes narrowed when she realized that he was right.

Sure enough there was a rabbit nibbling on the short tufts of grass that grew along Snakerock's edge. Cloudtail immediately dropped into a crouch, but Brambleclaw was faster. While the rabbit was distracted he lunged forward. The long-eared creature realized that it was being hunted too late. Within heartbeats Brambleclaw returned with the rabbit dangling limply between his jaws.

"You can give that to Squirreltail when we get back," Stormsong meowed in approval.

Brambleclaw's eyes glowed with pride as he left them to bury it. Once he returned they continued the patrol with little to no signs of intruders. Disappointment flared within Stormsong when she realized that no rogues had passed through.

"This patrolling is pointless," Snowstorm snorted. "What are we looking for anyways?"

"Signs of intruders," Cloudtail replied. "I've picked something up beyond Snakerocks," he added when he trotted ahead.

Stormsong exchanged a look with Snowstorm before bounding after him. Cloudtail was sniffing a patch of ferns that covered the forest floor. Surprise flared within Stormsong when she saw tufts of torn fur along the fern's edge.

"I can't find anything familiar," Cloudtail muttered as he tried tracking the scent. "Whoever left this fur knew to hide their scent."

"We should check the Clans at the next Gathering and find out who has this kind of fur," Stormsong meowed when she observed the color patterns. Mixtures of gray and black swirled together until they blended into dark gray. She wanted to know who this intruder was, and why they had come so far into Clan territory.

_If it was a kittypet than I doubt they would've left their kits out here_, she told herself.

She grabbed patches of the gray and darker gray fur with her claws and turned around to lead the patrol back to camp. Fortunately they ran across little activity, much to her relief. Cloudtail's whiskers were twitching with envy when Brambleclaw dug up the rabbit.

Snowstorm padded alongside Cloudtail, their pelts blending together as they reached the gorse tunnel. If she didn't know any better Stormsong would have thought that they were related.

Amusement washed over her before she followed them. Leafpelt was just returning from the nursery when Stormsong approached her. The tabby medicine cat's amber eyes narrowed when she noticed the patch of fur grasped between her claws.

"We found this beside Snakerocks," she explained when Leafpelt gave it a disdainful sniff. "Cloudtail couldn't recognize the scent; we were hoping you might."

"I'm a medicine cat not a tracker," Leafpelt retorted. "But I recognize the scent of wild garlic. Someone must have rolled in it before they reached our territory."

Stormsong hadn't even thought about checking for herbs or plants that the intruder might have rolled in. Her pelt bristled when she realized that this intruder was more intelligent than she'd realized.

"I'll take it into my den and find out more about it," the medicine cat meowed. "Come on Cedarkit, maybe you can help find out who this fur belongs to."

Surprise flared within Stormsong when she watched Sorreltail's kit bound after Leafpelt. Cedarkit and his siblings were almost five moons old now. She hadn't even noticed how much time he was spending in the medicine cat's den. Maybe Leafpelt would gain a new apprentice once they were old enough.


	9. Churning Anxiety

**AN: I've been listening to Casting Crowns while writing this - a word of advice - they're music is beautiful. I highly recommend them to anyone looking for good music to listen to :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Stormsong woke up early the following morning. Dawn broke out around her, revealing pinkish rays of sun. She stretched out her back and thought of what she could do today.

_I could visit the nursery and see what the kits are up to_, she thought.

With so many kits in the nursery the Clan would have plenty of apprentices by leafbare. That would keep the elders happy for many days to come. The elders were always complaining about not having clean nests or ticks in their pelts. She grimaced when she remembered hearing Goldenflower complain about her work. Thank StarClan she didn't have to do that anymore.

Her pelt brushed against the warrior's den as she trotted across the clearing. She had already organized the hunting patrols and border patrols during the night. With extra border patrols out the Clan would feel safer knowing that they were protected.

"I can't wait to become an apprentice!" Honeykit was mewing as she bounced alongside her mother and siblings. Sorreltail's eyes were glowing with pride as she listened to her kits, while Brackenfur greeted her with a warm purr.

"I'm gonna be leader someday," Flamekit boasted. He pounced on Sorreltail's tail, and the queen pulled it out of the way.

"Not until you learn proper fighting skills," Brackenfur meowed when he picked up Flamekit by the scruff. The little kit tried struggling out of his father's grasp, but to no avail.

Stormsong couldn't help but purr as she watched them. She wondered if this was how her kits would act when they got older. Riverkit and Ravenkit were going to make fine warriors when they got older. She knew that now more than ever the Clan would depend on them as warriors.

When she entered the nursery she saw that Squirreltail was wide awake. Seven kits were plastered around her belly as they suckled. Sympathy swelled within her when she greeted her friend.

"I'm looking forward to the day when Whiteleaf can take them," Squirreltail admitted sheepishly. "Seven is a pawful."

"Whiteleaf's going to have her paws full as well," Stormsong purred in agreement.

Squirreltail looked at her happily before nuzzling each kit affectionately. Despite her complaints Stormsong could see that motherly instinct had taken over. Ravenkit suddenly lifted her head and let out a wail that sent shivers down Stormsong's spine.

Horror crept through her when she realized that Ravenkit was bigger than her sister. Frozenkit and Echokit had scooted away from her because they were a moon older. But there was more to their fear than they were letting on.

"I should get Leafpelt to look at you," Squirreltail murmured when she nuzzled Ravenkit. The larger kit made no sounds of protest at her words, much to Stormsong's relief.

_Something is wrong with that kit_, she thought sadly. _Ravenkit should not have survived_...

When she was finished speaking to Squirreltail she mewed her goodbyes and was greeted by Ashfur, Rainstorm and Sandstorm. All three cats looked uneasy, and Stormsong remembered why. They had just returned from their patrol over sunningrocks.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"RiverClan is trying to move the border," Sandstorm replied when Ashfur rolled his eyes and stalked away with Rainstorm at his side. Stormsong's fur bristled when Sandstorm mentioned RiverClan's name. "We believe they are planning an ambush... with the river so high they might try and take sunningrocks back."

"We won the right to hunt on sunningrocks!" Stormsong hissed. "I want to speak with Firestar about this, see what he thinks."

Sandstorm dipped her head respectfully, though her gaze was filled with doubt as she went to visit Squirreltail in the nursery. Once she was gone Stormsong bounded off to speak with Firestar.

The flame-colored tom was sunning himself near the Highrock when she approached. He lifted his muzzle and flicked his tail irritably when she dipped her head.

"The border patrol around sunningrocks came back," she announced when he gave her permission to speak. "Sandstorm told me that RiverClan has moved their border." Her voice became wary when Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"Mistystar has no reason to change the borders," he muttered. "I doubt it's anything to worry about."

Concern gleamed within her eyes when she realized that he wouldn't say anything else.

She backed away and wondered what could be done about this. RiverClan would get bold if nothing was done about their border change. Mistystar wasn't a fool. She knew when to strike if it was necessary, and RiverClan must be desperate if they were changing the borders.

With a shake of her head she padded across the clearing to meet with Larchpaw. Her apprentice was more than bored as she swatted at a ball of moss. The moss landed on Birchpaw's nose, and her brother flicked it away with his paw.

"Come on Larchpaw, let's get some training done," Stormsong meowed when Larchpaw looked at her in surprise.

The tortoiseshell sprang to her paws and bounded ahead, giving Stormsong time to think about what Firestar had said. Surely he didn't trust Mistystar so much to give her a break? Either way this wouldn't end well once the new borders were set.

Shaking her head in frustration, Stormsong bounded after Larchpaw as the younger cat spotted the training hollow. Her pelt bristled slightly when she caught a familiar scent in the air. Larchpaw had stopped as well, the fur along her neck beginning to rise.

_Ashfur, what is he doing out here on his own_? Stormsong wondered as she peered between two oak trees. She gave Larchpaw a sharp look, and immediately the apprentice knew to keep quiet.

The pale gray tom was glancing around nervously, as if he didn't know what to expect. Then suddenly he began moving forward, pelt brushing against the undergrowth as he crept towards Fourtrees. Stormsong's ears swiveled back and forth as she tried make out who Ashfur was meeting.

"Why is Ashfur meeting with someone?" Larchpaw asked. Stormsong glared at the apprentice, but Ashfur was already gone.

"He might not be meeting anyone," she sighed after trying to push down her anger. "He might be doing solo hunting."

Ashfur was Larchpaw's uncle. She couldn't make the young cat understand that Ashfur could be plotting against the Clan. So instead she returned to the training hollow, where they practiced fighting moves that Larchpaw could use against Ashfur if it was ever needed.

"Keep your paws tucked under while running forward, than lash out at the last heartbeat," Stormsong instructed when Larchpaw failed to make contact with her mock fight. Larchpaw did what Stormsong suggested, and this time managed to knock her off balance. Within heartbeats she had Stormsong pinned to the ground, tail waving with happiness as Stormsong pushed her off. "That's much better," she purred.

"I've finally got that move down!" Larchpaw mewed excitedly. "Can I try it again?"

The pair continued battle training until sunhigh came and went. Stormsong called off the training when she realized that someone was approaching the hollow. She pulled Larchpaw into the undergrowth when the apprentice's lips curled.

Sure enough it was Ashfur who was returning from where ever he'd run off to. Stormsong's claws unsheathed as she imagined what he might be up to.

_First he tried winning my heart, and now he's wandering off on his own_, she thought angrily. Something about this didn't seem right to Stormsong as she led Larchpaw back to camp. Ashfur was already gone and had returned to camp as well.

"Maybe he'll tell us what he was doing when we get back," Larchpaw announced as if she had read Stormsong's thoughts.

"I doubt it," she grumbled with a shake of her head.

Her mind was churning with anxiety as she wondered what to do about the RiverClan border and Ashfur. With so many dangers lurking around the Clan, she knew that a battle was bound to break out soon. And a battle was the last thing ThunderClan needed.


	10. Sunningrocks

**AN: Another fast update, and boring chapter. So sorry for that, but the next few chapters will be considerably boring until the climax of the story.  
**

**And Foxbracken, another Crowns fan! So glad I'm not the only one on this site, it's so hard to find them here. And thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Days seemed to pass as Stormsong continued drilling her apprentice with battle moves and hunting techniques. The problem with RiverClan refused to go away, despite her constant nagging to Firestar. The flame colored leader had passed her warnings as little more than meager words. She was beginning to grow irritated with Firestar's lack of battling spirit. Now RiverClan had taken sunningrocks as their own, and the Clan was forbidden from hunting there, all because Firestar had refused to fight back.

Her claws kneaded the ground with frustration when cats turned to face her. Most of them would have rather complained to Firestar, but he was in no mood to listen. Sandstorm spent more time with him than usual, trying to coax him out of his den. Leafpelt was worried that he could be facing a sickness - the same one that Bluestar had before she joined StarClan. But there was no point in worrying when the Clan had to be fed and taken care of.

"When are we going to take sunningrocks back?" Sootpelt demanded. His fur was bristling with anger when he glared at Stormsong. Mousefur, Dustpelt and Longtail nodded in agreement. Sunningrocks was their main priority.

"When I say so," she snapped. "I can't do anything about it unless Firestar agrees it is a problem." Sootpelt's ears flattened when Brambleclaw hissed at him. "And aren't you supposed to be hunting or patrolling the borders? Get to work!" She turned away before they could push their arguments.

_Why can't they understand that it isn't my fault_? she wondered as they split off in groups. _Firestar needs to get his act together if he wants the Clan to remain strong_.

As if her thoughts had been read Firestar emerged from his den, with Sandstorm at his side. Stormsong's ears pricked forward when he climbed to the top of the Highrock. Now that he had the Clan's attention, there was no need to call for a meeting.

"I believe it is time to give RiverClan what they deserve," he began. Almost immediately whispers broke out, and Stormsong felt her fur beginning to rise. Sandstorm's eyes flashed with anxiety and confusion when she looked up at Firestar. "Stormsong, I want you to come with me and speak with Mistystar," he meowed. "We must end this battle before it starts."

"Are you really that much of a coward, Firestar?" Dustpelt sneered.

"You really think that Mistystar will give up sunningrocks so easily?" Longtail added.

"Enough!" Firestar's yowl made them both stare in shock. "I have made my decision clear. No fights will be fought today!" Without warning he jumped down the Highrock, clumsily landing on the ground. Stormsong rushed over to help him up, but he hissed at her. "I don't need your help," he snarled.

Stormsong tried not to flinch when he glared at her. It was as if someone else had taken over Firestar while he continued to lead. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that some cats were whispering to one another. Brambleclaw's eyes were narrowed as he stayed near the nursery. Rainstorm and Sootpelt cast suspicious looks towards her while Sandstorm's head was bowed.

Her pelt burning with shame, she bounded after Firestar as he led the way out of camp. The forest itself was buzzing with activity as birds sang to one another. Prey was plentiful during newleaf as warmer weather came. Firestar was oblivious to the good hunting though as he continued making his way towards sunningrocks.

"What are you going to tell Mistystar?" she asked when she thought now would be a good time to start speaking.

"I will tell her what needs to be told," Firestar hissed. "Until we reach sunningrocks I want you to remain silent."

Ears flattening in annoyance, it took everything Stormsong had not to glare at him. Firestar was behaving strange, even for him. Stormsong wanted to know what was wrong before he gave away too much information. If he told Hawkfrost about the newest kits in ThunderClan, Hawkfrost might take advantage of them.

_I won't let that happen_, she thought determinedly. _Those kits are mine and I won't let anything happen to them_. _Not even their own father can harm them_.

"We're here." Firestar's warning made Stormsong look up in surprise.

Sure enough they had already reached sunningrocks. RiverClan cats were mulling about, either gazing across the river or sunning their pelts. One cat lifted their head and let out a warning yowl. As if their yowl had been a cue Mistystar sprang forward, fur bristling and lips curled.

"What are you forest-pelts doing here?" she demanded.

"I have come to speak to you about sunningrocks," Firestar replied.

Mistystar narrowed her eyes and studied Stormsong, who ducked her head in embarrassment. Hawkfrost bounded forward to join her, his blue eyes icy cold when he looked at her.

"We took sunningrocks because you were too lazy to mark the border," she growled. "Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan now, and we will fight for them."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Firestar meowed with a dip of his head. Mistystar stared at him in confusion when he pushed away Stormsong, who hissed as she was shoved out of the way. "I am giving you sunningrocks as a gift, so that we may not start unnecessary bloodshed."

Stormsong stared at Firestar in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Even the RiverClan cats looked curious as they heard what Firestar had told their leader.

"Who are we to believe that you would give up so easily?" Hawkfrost snarled. "I bet this is just some trick!"

"He is telling the truth," Mistystar, rasped. She was still shocked by what Firestar had offered, but she kept herself composed in front of her Clan. "Are you sure you don't want to fight for this territory? Your deputy seems eager to claim it back."

"My deputy is only here as a witness," Firestar told them. Stormsong felt her ears flattening once again. "You may keep sunningrocks as your territory, so long as you let us leave without a fight."

Mistystar seemed to contemplate over his words. Meanwhile Stormsong could almost feel Hawkfrost's gaze piercing through her.

"Very well," the RiverClan leader finally sighed. "You may leave without a fight."

Firestar dipped his head respectfully and turned around. Stormsong glanced at Hawkfrost one last time before padding after her leader.

"Cowards!" Some cat had shouted in the back of the crowd. Stormsong didn't know who, but she did know that they would pay when she was leader. No cat would ever call ThunderClan cowards ever again.


	11. Approaching Battle

**Chapter 10**

The Clan was in a state of shock when Firestar announced the new border. Many warriors whispered to one another after the meeting was over. Stormsong could feel the scorching looks of her Clanmates. They wondered why she didn't jump in and stop Firestar. It wasn't like she could even if she wanted to. Firestar's word was law according to the warrior code. She couldn't question why he had chosen to give up rather than fight for what was rightfully theirs.

After the meeting was over she decided to visit the nursery once again. Whiteleaf's belly was finally showings signs of pregnancy. Since she was producing milk Ravenkit and Riverkit had been given to her. Sorreltail's kits were almost five moons old now, and they were beginning to get antsy. The tortoiseshell and white queen let out an agitated sigh as she watched them play outside the nursery.

"I can't wait until they become apprentices," she admitted. "They're becoming a pawful - eleven kits is too much for just three queens."

"You're doing a wonderful job as their mother though," Stormsong reassured her. "And I'm sure they don't mean to get into the trouble they cause."

Lately Flamekit was getting himself into more trouble than necessary. Cedarkit was always trying to keep him under control, but Flamekit often got away from his brother. And Aspenkit and Honeykit didn't help make things easier for their poor mother.

"Try telling that to them," Sorreltail scoffed.

Stormsong purred in amusement and decided to leave Brackenfur to worry about his kits. The golden brown tabby was always letting them tackle him to the ground. Now he was stalking towards them, acting like the powerful ShadowClan warrior that might take them away.

"Hi Stormsong, come to see the kits?" Squirreltail's mew was soft as she nuzzled her three kits. Frozenkit and Echokit were noticeably smaller compared to her kits. Stormsong winced and wondered if they were getting the proper milk they needed. "Shalekit is getting bigger each day! He's just like Brambleclaw," she purred.

"How are the other kits?" Stormsong tried not to sound displeased at Squirreltail's affection towards her own kits.

_I'd feel the same way if there were four extra mouths to feed_, she decided.

"Frozenkit and Echokit are growing fast, and Ravenkit and Riverkit are just as strong," Whiteleaf announced. "They'll make fine warriors when they're old enough." There was no mistaking the happiness in her voice. She was glad that Stormsong had found the kits in the forest.

Stormsong couldn't help but feel pleased with how much care Whiteleaf was giving them all. She treated the kits as if they were her own, unlike Squirreltail. Whiteleaf would make a good mother when her own kits arrived, and she had received practice thanks to the extra mouths to feed.

Her momentary pleasure faded when she left the nursery. Several warriors were gathered around her - Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Rainstorm, Brightheart and Sandstorm were all staring at her expectantly. Her ears flattened in annoyance before she glanced over her shoulder hopefully. Sorreltail had herded her kits back into the nursery and was watching from within.

"We need to take sunningrocks back," Brightheart growled. "I don't care if Firestar saved us from BloodClan or Tigerstar, but we should not have made ourselves look weak in front of RiverClan."

"Do you all agree with Brightheart?" Stormsong asked when she glanced at the others. All of them nodded, except for Sandstorm. Her eyes were narrowed as she thought of what Brightheart had said, and Stormsong knew that she wanted to support Firestar.

"I'm only agreeing because she is right about making us look weak," Sandstorm finally replied. "Sunningrocks should not have been given up so easily."

Stormsong urged back a sigh of annoyance. With so many warriors arguing against Firestar's decree, she couldn't fight them off. She had no choice but to go along with their plans, no matter how much she didn't want to go against Firestar.

"Right, when are you ready to leave?" she asked in a quiet voice, hoping that no other cat would hear.

"As soon as we can," Brambleclaw growled. His claws unsheathed and he raised his chin proudly.

"Very well." Her heart clenched at the thought of fighting against the Clan that Firestar had refused to fight.

_Why couldn't it have been ShadowClan_? she wondered. _Even WindClan would have been a better choice to fight, but RiverClan_!

She finally decided that it was better not to argue with her Clanmates. They were right to take back what they had fought for and won many times over. Firestar's fear of fighting was to blame for this mess.

Once the decision was made Stormsong gathered a group of warriors who were willing to fight back. These cats were able-bodied and she knew that they would win.

"We leave now," she hissed over her shoulder.

The battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan was about to begin.


	12. Firestar's Problem

**Chapter 11**

Stormsong wasn't sure what the outcome of this battle would bring. Clear blue skies stretched over them as she led the battle patrol towards sunningrocks. Every warrior with her - Sandstorm, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Ashfur - were eager to get it done and over with. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she imagined what the RiverClan warriors would think when they were ambushed.

The patrol was rather large and she knew that there would be elders sunning themselves. She just hoped these warriors knew who to strike during the heat of battle.

Ferns and branches whipped past her muzzle as Stormsong led the way. Brambleclaw and Ashfur were on either of her side. She was surprised that Brambleclaw hadn't taken Birchpaw with him. The young apprentice could use the experience that this battle might provide.

_Maybe he's worried about the outcome of this battle_, she thought guiltily. Then she remembered that she had left Larchpaw behind for protection as well. They were the Clan's only apprentices after all. And soon they would be receiving their warrior names as well.

"There they are," Sandstorm hissed when they reached the edge of sunningrocks.

Fear wormed it's way into Stormsong's belly when she saw the familiar outline of Hawkfrost. The dark brown warrior was speaking to Minnowtail, one of the youngest warriors in the Clan. Anger burned within her when she realized that Minnowtail was flirting with him.

_He's not my mate or friend_, she reminded herself. _We're enemies now_.

She dug her claws into the ground when she spotted Mistystar speaking to a couple of elders crouching beside the river. They looked annoyed, as if they had done something wrong.

"Attack!" Stormsong's yowl rang throughout sunningrocks, and cats jumped to their paws in surprise.

The deputy sprang forward and tackled Minnowtail to the ground while Hawkfrost was occupied with Sandstorm. Her lips drew back in a snarl when Minnowtail glared at her defiantly.

"What's the matter, afraid I've taken your mate?" Minnowtail sneered. Rage burned through her veins as Stormsong glared at Minnowtail. She slammed her paws into the dark gray and white cat's chest. Minnowtail yowled in pain at the sudden impact before rolling out of the way. "He's told me that you're nothing but a piece of foxdung!" she spat when she whipped around to face Stormsong. "I doubt any cat would ever fall for someone like you!"

Blind fury surged through Stormsong. With a mighty push of her back legs she managed to pin Minnowtail to the ground, digging her claws into the young cat's chest in the process. Stormsong's eyes glowed with hate as she stared down at the panicking warrior. Minnowtail thrashed her body to get away from Stormsong's grip, but she held on with all her might.

"Who's the foxdung now, fishbreath?" Stormsong snarled.

Minnowtail's eyes widened when Stormsong was about to give her a killing blow. Claws gripped Stormsong's back, and she yowled in surprise and pain when she was pried off. She whirled around to see Hawkfrost glaring at her coldly.

"Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan now, get lost," he hissed. Stormsong bared her fangs in defiance while his tail lashed irritably.

"I won't forgive you for what you have become," she spat. "Never again will I trust you." The last words came out in a whisper, but he heard them. His eyes widened when she barreled into him, knocking Minnowtail aside as well.

Suddenly a yowl sounded from behind them. Stormsong felt the fur along her nape rising when she realized that Firestar had found them. She whirled around to see her leader bounding towards her. Warriors jumped out of the way when they noticed the glare he gave her.

"I thought I made it clear that we are not going to fight for sunningrocks," the flame-colored leader hissed. Mistystar had been fighting Dustpelt and Brambleclaw off before Firestar arrived. Her blue eyes glowed with frustration when she batted them out of the way.

"It seems your warriors have much to learn about the code," she growled. "I will let them go with a warning - this had better be the last time we see them near sunningrocks."

Embarrassment washed over Stormsong as Firestar herded her away from the RiverClan cats. She could feel Hawkfrost's gaze burning through her, but she chose to ignore it. He had hurt her enough by fighting for Minnowtail.

Once they were out of hearing range, Firestar whirled around and snarled at the patrol. Stormsong raised her chin and tried to give them more protection from his wrath.

"I told you that we are not to fight for sunningrocks!" he spat. "We have lost too many warriors as it is; I will not be losing more. As my deputy you should have stopped the battle from starting. I will keep you as my deputy, but next time you will be stripped of your name."

Stormsong gaped at Firestar in dismay when he bounded ahead. Sandstorm's head was bowed while Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and Ashfur stared at Firestar in disbelief. Brightheart was the only one who shook her head irritably.

"We'll try and fix this mess," Sandstorm whispered as she padded ahead of her.

Something told Stormsong that this was only the beginning of something far worse.

OoOo

When they reached ThunderClan's camp she wasn't surprised to see Leafpelt waiting for them. Firestar had slipped back into his den after returning. Worry gleamed within Leafpelt's eyes when she looked at Sandstorm.

"I'm worried about Firestar's health," she admitted sheepishly. "He's been acting strange lately, and it's only getting worse."

"We tried fighting for sunningrocks, but he told us to stop," Stormsong murmured. Her ears flattened when she pictured the anger that burned within his eyes.

"Cats will figure out that something is wrong with him," Sandstorm mewed. She glanced over her shoulder to where Dustpelt, Brightheart, Ashfur and Brambleclaw were waiting. "I still don't know how he managed to figure out what we were doing."

"I told him." Stormsong's lips drew back when she saw Ashfur standing up. "I told him because he would want to know. It was the right thing to do." His blue eyes glittered like chips of ice when he stared at her. "I didn't know he would blame you for it, but it kept us all safe."

_You knew exactly what he was going to do_, she thought bitterly.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Ashfur stalked away. It was then that she noticed he wasn't bleeding or limping from any wounds. Ashfur had returned unharmed during the fight. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed until she felt a tail brush against her shoulder.

"It's best we not tell the Clan what happened," Sandstorm murmured. Though she kept her voice quiet there was anger and frustration hidden within it. Stormsong knew that she was worried about her mate.

Stormsong nodded in agreement and decided to leave it at that. So far there was nothing they could do except wait it out. Firestar's decision was clear. He was afraid to lose anymore Clanmates.

* * *

**AN: And thus the author did update. Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked it ;)**


	13. The Loss Of A Kit

**AN: About time I updated isn't it? I've been busy watching episodes online. Sorry about that ^^"**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A day had passed since the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan failed miserably. The Clan was growing more and more irritated with Firestar's personality. Stormsong did her best keeping the Clan from guessing what was wrong. She kept them away from his den, telling them that he was sick. Leafpelt had agreed to help her by bringing herbs into Firestar's den.

Stormsong kept the patrols busy by telling them to keep an eye on the ShadowClan border rather than sunningrocks. She knew that would appease Firestar after their dispute the other day.

Larchpaw was bored as ever as she pounced on balls of moss gathered by her brother. They were kept busy by cleaning out the elder's den while Snowstorm helped them out. Stormsong was glad that the young warrior had offered them help. Snowstorm looked like she could use the company.

Once she knew that the apprentices were occupied she decided that the camp was busy enough. She was about to return to her nest when she heard the sounds of pawsteps approaching.

She whipped around to see Hawkfrost peering through the gorse tunnel, with Mistystar and Mudfur on either side.

"RiverClan cats!" She screeched the words, and warriors sprang to their paws in a heartbeat. Firestar emerged from his den for the first time that day, green eyes burning with what she thought was anger. "They're at the tunnel entrance," she explained when he reached her.

"Mistystar, what are you doing in our camp?" Firestar demanded when she emerged from the gorse tunnel with Hawkfrost and Mudfur.

"You have kits that belong to RiverClan, Firestar," the gray she-cat replied. Her blue eyes fell upon Stormsong, whose ears flattened in alarm. As if her words had been a cue, Sorreltail's kits poured out of the nursery. Hawkfrost's eyes flashed when he noticed them, but he said nothing to his leader. "I suspect you would not want HalfClan kits raised in your Clan."

Firestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Stormsong wondered how Hawkfrost had learned about Ravenkit and Riverkit. She turned to where Ashfur was sitting and saw that he was half-grinning. A snarl began to rise within her throat until Firestar glared at her.

"There are no HalfClan kits in my Clan," he hissed.

"That is where you are wrong," Hawkfrost growled. He took a step forward, but Mistystar stopped him with her tail.

"One of your cats fell in love with a RiverClan warrior and had their kits," she explained calmly. "This queen made a promise that one of the kits would be raised in RiverClan." All the while she was staring at Stormsong during her speech.

"And what do these kits look like?" Firestar's words made Hawkfrost tilt his head to one side.

_He hasn't even seen them yet_, she thought happily.

"One is dark brown with black stripes along her tail, and the other is black with flecks of brown on her ears," Hawkfrost meowed.

Cold chills swept down Stormsong's spine. He had described them perfectly. She glared at Ashfur, whose eyes glittered with something other than malice. Stormsong couldn't help but feel rage burn within her when she glared at him.

"Ravenkit and Riverkit," Brackenfur gasped. Brambleclaw shifted nervously towards the nursery, while Sandstorm glared at Hawkfrost.

"Is this true?" Firestar suddenly faced Stormsong, who looked down at her paws. When she made no response Sorreltail herded her kits into the nursery. Tension rose between the pair until Firestar turned to look at Mistystar, who seemed to be contemplating over what they were talking about. "We have many kits in the Clan now... I would not want you to take them from their mother, but four of these kits have no mother." Mistystar looked even more confused than ever, while cats began to whisper to one another.

"I would like to take at least one of those kits off of their nursing mother's paws," Hawkfrost meowed determinedly.

Stormsong continued glaring at him. Hatred boiled within her when she realized that Firestar had no choice. Nothing would stop him from taking the kits she had grown to love.

"Very well, you can take one kit," Firestar meowed after heartbeats of silence followed.

Hawkfrost raised an eye before nodding to Mistystar, whose tail lashed irritably. Stormsong narrowed her eyes into tiny slits and wondered which kit he would choose. Silently she begged StarClan that he would choose one of the kits she and Whiteleaf had found. But she knew he would choose between Ravenkit and Riverkit.

"We will take Ravenkit," Hawkfrost told them.

The ThunderClan leader nodded and looked pointedly at Brambleclaw. The dark brown tabby looked even more unhappy at the thought of waking up Squirreltail. She had a fowl temper when she was woken up from her nap, and he often felt the sting of her claws or words.

A yowl sounded from within the nursery, and when Brambleclaw emerged his nose was covered in blood. Stormsong forced back a grim purr of amusement. Squirreltail made a wonderful mother and defended every kit in the nursery. But dangling from his jaws was a helpless Ravenkit as he stalked across the clearing to reach Hawkfrost. The kit was mewling in distress when Hawkfrost grabbed it by the scruff. Mistystar gave a disdainful sniff and looked back at Firestar.

"We thank you for your time," she simply muttered before leading Hawkfrost out of the camp.

Silence followed as they disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Stormsong closed her eyes and wished there was something they could do to stop this. She knew that Firestar wasn't willing to risk the lives of his warriors. After the way he had treated them when he stopped the battle she knew his mind had been made up.

* * *

**AN: When I listen to the song Learn Me Right from the movie Brave it just fills me with happiness :D You should totally listen to it, definitely worth the money on iTunes!**


	14. Nine Lives

**AN: I lied about the chapter length of this story. It's actually shorter :O But the series itself isn't over! I've written about six or eight books in this series, so the editing shall continue. Anyways thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of my 'Storm' series!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Darkness swept over the forest like a blanket. Crickets chirped in the distance as a cat crept through the shadows. A pair of dark blue eyes gleamed in the shadows as the cat reached his destination. Four great oaks towered above him while he stood in the center of the clearing. His tail flicked from side to side until the bushes in front of him began to shiver.

A second cat emerged from the bushes. It stayed in the shadows, avoiding the stranger's gaze.

"He took the bait?" the stranger asked.

"He took the bait," the blue-eyed tom replied. A raspy purr rose in his throat when he looked up at the cloudy sky. "I suspect that within a moon or two things will go from bad to worse for him."

"Good, all is going according to plan," the stranger purred. His purr sounded more like claws were digging into his throat. The blue-eyed tom stared at him calmly before dipping his head in respect.

"I will report to you within a couple of days, when there is no moon," he whispered.

The stranger seemed to nod in approval before fading back into the bushes. Soon their plan would become full proof. Nothing would stop them from taking over the four Clans. They were going to become the strongest warriors in the forest.

OoOo

Dawn broke early for Stormsong. Her eyes opened slowly before she realized that the patrols had not been sent out. She sprang to her paws and bounded out of the warrior's den, only to find cats standing around Firestar's den impatiently. Sandstorm was nowhere to be seen, and Stormsong suspected that she was with Firestar. Surprise flared within Stormsong when she realized that Ashfur was not among them as well.

"Where is Ashfur?" she demanded when she approached Ferncloud, who was grooming her tail.

"He went to visit Leafpelt," the speckled gray she-cat explained. "Apparently the dumb mousebrain decided to go hunting at night and got a thorn stuck in his paw." Ferncloud stopped speaking when Sandstorm padded out of Firestar's den.

"He has... lost his final life," Sandstorm rasped.

"StarClan no!" Sorreltail's wail sounded from outside the nursery. Brackenfur comforted her by pressing against her.

Cats whispered to one another anxiously as they tried to figure out what had happened. Sandstorm's head was bowed, while realization struck Stormsong.

_I'm leader_! The thought hit her like a paw when she realized what had happened. _But it's too soon, I can't be leader_!

Her mind was churning with anxiety until she felt someone poke her. Stormsong flinched when she recognized Brambleclaw through her hazy vision. Standing around him were Snowstorm, Sandstorm and Cloudtail. All were close to Firestar and would miss him deeply.

"You need to visit the Moonstone," Sandstorm murmured. Her voice was heavy with grief as she looked at Stormsong. "Spiderfang was right to take you in when he did."

Stormsong ducked her head in embarrassment. She remembered the day Sandstorm and Firestar had told her that she was not their daughter. Sandstorm had always treated her like her own kit anyways. Now it was time to treat the Clan as a leader.

She suddenly raised her chin and glanced at Sandstorm.

"I will go as soon as I can," she meowed.

OoOo

It was nearly sunhigh by the time Leafpelt was ready to leave. Apparently the thorn in Ashfur's paw was bigger than he'd expected. Now he was restrained to the medicine cat's den while Leafpelt went with Stormsong.

Leafpelt looked exhausted when she led Stormsong across ThunderClan's territory. Her whiskers were drooping and her tail dragged across the ground.

"Is everything alright?" Stormsong asked after an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Ashfur has been acting strange lately," the light brown tabby admitted. "I'm not sure what it is about him, but something makes me uneasy. He keeps coming back every few days with a thorn stuck in his pad. He doesn't complain about the pain either. He just sits there and watches me." She shuddered when she mentioned the last part.

_I'll need to remember those words_, Stormsong thought when they reached Fourtrees. Her mind was still churning with shock when she remembered what Sandstorm had said. She was going to become the next leader of ThunderClan. The very idea seemed unreal, and she couldn't imagine how Firestar had died.

No WindClan cat could be scented when they passed through their territory. Stormsong was surprised that Mudstar hadn't sent out more patrols. He was the one who had wanted to increase the territory. The ambitious WindClan leader seemed to have calmed down over the past couple of moons.

Leafpelt remained eerily silent when they reached Highstones. Stormsong thought about visiting Barely, but she knew better. Time was against them at the moment. The Twoleg barn could wait until a few moons after she became leader.

"What do I do when we reach the Moonstone?" Stormsong asked when they reached the entrance.

"You touch the stone with your nose," Leafpelt explained. "StarClan will guide you through the rest." Her tail twitched when she mentioned StarClan.

Stormsong tilted her head in confusion, but she didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts. She padded through the opening, and almost immediately felt an overwhelming sense of darkness. Her whiskers grazed against the walls and she had to use them to guide her through.

Suddenly they reached the Moonstone, and a brilliant white light flowed around them. It was night outside, and they had waited for this moment.

"Touch the stone," Leafpelt instructed when Stormsong paused.

The black, silver and gray she-cat simply nodded in response. She touched the stone with her nose and instantly felt a chill sweep over her back. In the next heartbeat her body fell to the ground, and she was fast asleep.

OoOo

When her eyes snapped open she found herself in the forest where she had first met Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Stormsong gaped when she realized that this clearing was different from the other. Trees towered above her, and the rich scent of greenleaf overwhelmed her senses.

Cats began to move towards her from the bushes. Starlight gleamed within their eyes when they reached her. Stormsong recognized them all and gasped in shock.

Among them were Ravenheart, Firestar, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Spiderfang, Cinderpelt, Arrowstripe, Hollykit and a black, silver and gray she-cat that looked hauntingly familiar. The older she-cat was standing beside Ravenheart, who purred when she gave him a swift lick.

"Stormsong, you of all cats are most welcomed among our ranks," Firestar meowed. "You fought for what you believed in, and you have become a confident deputy."

When he finished speaking Arrowstripe stepped forward. Stormsong's heart swelled with pity when she looked at the young tom. Arrowstripe had died in the battle against Frostwind and her rogues. Spiderfang had died in that battle as well. They had both been good friends to her.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to guide your Clan to the fullest." Arrowstripe pressed his nose against her forehead.

Stormsong forced back a screech of agony when pain erupted within her. She saw images of Arrowstripe's life flash before her. His life as a kit and apprentice became apparent. He had been treated with disdain because his father was Onewhisker, and his mother was Tawnypelt. Now he was treated with respect as an apprentice because he had been chosen by StarClan.

She stared at Arrowstripe in disbelief. His father had been a WindClan cat! And his mother of all cats had been Tawnypelt! He had never told them who his parents were, but now she understood why. He was ashamed of what they had done.

Arrowstripe stepped back and gave Hollykit a chance to speak. The tiny kit gazed up at Stormsong, her green eyes bright with starlight. Pity swelled within Stormsong when she stared at Hollykit. The tiny kit had died because she was adventurous.

"With this life I give you mentoring, so that you may teach all of the young cats how to survive." Hollykit's voice was filled with wisdom beyond her age. Stormsong stared at her in confusion until she once again felt claws digging down her back.

Her teeth ground together when she realized that she was experiencing Hollykit's death. She tried not to think about it as she endured the pain until it faded. By the time the pain was gone she was faced with Cinderpelt. The medicine cat was no longer limping. Her leg had been repaired by StarClan.

"With this life I give you the words of healing, so that you may mend hearts that have been broken. Use them to guide the Clan through dark times," Cinderpelt murmured.

Stormsong braced herself for the pain this time. She ground her teeth together and buried her claws into the rich soil. Once the surge of energy she realized that Cinderpelt was replaced by Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby eyed her cautiously before nodding in approval.

"I never thought you would make a good leader," he meowed. "But StarClan chose this path for a reason. With this life I give you endless strength, so that you may protect the Clan when they are all tired and unable to fight back." He pressed his nose against her forehead, and this time the pain was not as unbearable.

Thornclaw was replaced with Graystripe, the deputy before her. Stormsong bowed her head in respect and waited for him to say that she wasn't ready. Thornclaw had pretty much summed it up for him.

"With this life I give you leadership, so that you may guide your Clan through the darkest times that are to come." Graystripe pressed his muzzle against her forehead. Stormsong braced herself for agony, but instead she felt at peace when the energy coursed through her.

Once the energy faded Stormsong stared at the black, silver and gray she-cat. Her heartbeat pounded when she realized that this was Magnolia, her mother. The she-cat that had sacrificed her life for a kit.

"With this life I give you the love a mother would give to her kits. Use it to treat your Clan as though they were your kits." Magnolia's eyes glowed with warmth when she touched Stormsong's forehead with her muzzle.

Stormsong was expecting a warm life, but instead felt bitter pain and claws ripping through her. She realized that this was what Magnolia had felt when she was protecting her. She looked at her mother, but Magnolia had already returned to the crowd. Ravenheart stepped forward next. His amber eyes glowed with pride when he looked at her.

"With this life I give you compassion, use it to see what is not right in front of your paws." His words rang throughout the clearing. Stormsong eagerly accepted this life, even if it was about to bring her pain. She ground her teeth together once more until the pain ceased. "I may not have been the father you expected, but I will always watch over you," he added in a whisper.

Firestar was the last to approach. The flame-colored tom's pelt really did look as though it was on fire. Stormsong could only bow her head in shame. Firestar was only trying to protect his Clan.

"With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use these gifts to lead your Clan through moons to come." As Firestar touched her forehead she remembered that this was what he had done for her warrior ceremony. She felt no pain this time, only warmth and sadness for the loss of a leader. "I hail you by your new name, Stormstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Stormstar! Stormstar!" The nine cats cheered her name, but she could hear it echoing throughout StarClan's forest.

She raised her chin and could feel the weight of her name on her shoulders. She was no longer Stormsong, deputy of ThunderClan. She was Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan.


End file.
